Alice Powers
by BlacKFeliciA
Summary: Natsume sees a terrifying sight when Mikan comes back to her special star dorm room in the early morning. Something has happened to her: her body is covered in scratches and blood is still dripping out of her injuries. Natsume feels a pang of worry, concern, anxiety, anger and love, and tries to pry her out of the darkness that he realized was covering her.
1. Chapter 1 - Suspicion & Concern

**Suspicion & Concern**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, I would have added more chapters.**

* * *

**Natume P.O.V.**

The cleaning robot had come in during the day. Polka's window curtains were moved and I could see her room completely. I sat at the edge of my window sill, staring out at the edge of my window where the curtain couldn't completely cover.

_Where was she?_

It was 2 a.m. in the morning and she wasn't in her room. The lights in her room was off, but with _my_ eyes, I could see clearly even in the dark. Also, she would have closed her curtain if she came in, but they were still wide open,

_So where was she?_

I was getting restless. This unexplainable worry and panic was slowly taking over me.

I got up, finally unable to take it, thinking I should take a walk outside. I turned my back on the window. Then suddenly, light burst from her room and blasted into my room through the small openings on my window that the curtain failed to cover.

I whirled around and ran back to my window. What I saw was terrifying. I watched as Mikan stumbled into her room. Her wrists were finally bare of the thick wristbands she always wore. Her clothes were tattered, blood still oozing out of various scratches on her arms, legs, face... basically everywhere on her body.

I stood there in stunned silence as she staggered around, limping. Every movement seemed to cause her terrible pain. Her face cringed with every step she took. Her cheeks were crusted with blood. I also noticed the deep, red, thick and painful looking marks on the places where she wore her wristbands. They were the worst injury of all that I could see. They were also on her ankles. Was that why she wore thick wristbands and long socks? To hide the injury? They didn't even look like injuries anymore; they looked like scars.

Just when had this started? Did she come back every day in this state? Where did the injuries come from? Why did she hide them?

After staying with her all through elementary, middle, and the first year of high school, I didn't know anything about her. I realized that with a pang of shame and regret.

Just what the hell was going on with her?

If I remember correctly, she started wearing those wristbands at the ends of elementary school. She wore them all through middle school, and I hadn't bothered to ask her why.

What was wrong with me? I should have noticed the pained and slightly hollow eyes. The times when she was absent because of a flu was slowly increasing. Why didn't I notice that?

I looked back at her as she staggered into a wall because of her unstable state.

How was she still walking? She seemed like she would faint at any moment.

With a wince, she finally realized that her curtains were not closed. I instinctively moved so that she wouldn't see me as she closed her curtains.

Even if the curtains were closed, the light still seeped out of the edges and corners of her window. I stared at the light, running through all the question, trying to figure things out.

I heard the shower turn on with my keen and practiced ears. Heard it turn on and off. After another half hour, the last of the lights winked off.

That night, I could not sleep.

* * *

**Mikan P.O.V.**

There were two buildings for the special star students. One for the girls, the other for the boys. The dorms were in a different place, separated from the regular dorms. Some part of me wanted to stay where my friends were, but the other part of me was glad that I was separated from them because then I wouldn't disturb them when I come back to my room in the night.

The two buildings stand right next to each other. It just happened to be that Natume and I got the rooms on the top floor, and the very corner. Our only windows faced each other. It was a total coincidence. Due to that, we both kept our curtains closed. Always. But, because we couldn't look out, both of us went outside a lot of times.

There were only a few students in both dormitories. Special stars _are _difficult to get after all.

I didn't win my way up here though. It was all because of my condition with the Elementary School Principle.

I sighed. It was in the morning, 7 a.m. The school starts at 9 o'clock so I had plenty of time.

Right now I was lying on my bed, trying to ignore the stabbing pain from all over my body. I groaned and put my arms over my eyes. I really didn't want to go to school today, but my friends would be asking and Hotaru would be worried.

I sighed again and slowly sat up. My hands were clenched and shaking from the pain and effort. Ugh. Mornings; they made my body so stiff.

I shifted and lowered my legs to the floor. Then I examined the scratches and injuries on my arm and legs - the places where my skin would be exposed - and sighed again. I would have to use the concealer again. It was a product I bought from central town. This powder concealed everything when placed. It was skin colored and only used for special occasions like when the spring dance takes place. But that doesn't count for me. I had to cover up the injuries or everyone will be beyond surprised.

I looked down at my arms. It was full of scars and I had to agree that it looked disgusting and nasty.

After I put the concealer on, I put my wristbands on, got dressed and went outside.

As I walked on, I thought of my nightmare. I always had nightmares. They were so common that I got tired of it. But, even so, that didn't stop me from waking up sweating, gasping for breath. Also, it didn't stop the terror at not being able to remember the dream at all.

"Oi, Polka," the cold voice stopped my flow of thoughts.

I froze. I could recognize that voice from anywhere. No one called me polka except him.

I should have known - I was walking next to the sakura trees.

He was leaning casually on our sakura tree, blood red eyes calmly staring into my eyes.

Crap. My wounds on my cheeks were still stinging. Still, I tried to put on a cheerful smile.

"Natsume! Good morning!" I said.

"Hn."

My smile wavered. Crap. My cheeks blazed with the fire of pain. I could feel the scratches on my cheeks opening. If I continued like this, then blood will ooze out again and the concealer won't be able to hide that. And what was with him today? Why was he staring at me so intensely?

"I-I'll see you at school." I said hastily, trying to look casual as I walked past him.

He didn't answer, but I felt his burning gaze on my back until I went around the corner.

Once I was around, I stopped walking. "Ouch, ow, ow, shoot, damn, ow, ouch." I muttered as my smile disappeared completely and a grimace took place. I would have gone up the tall and leaf-filled tree to hide myself and have a private time, but my body was not fit for it. He went too far yesterday night. The level was very difficult.

I leaned on the wall of the building and slid down to sit on the cold ground. I leaned my head forward and grabbed the top of my head.

"Damn."

* * *

**Natume P.O.V.**

Polka did not know that I followed her. I followed her to the corner and heard her stop, so I stopped too.

"Ouch, ow, ow, shoot, damn, ow, ouch." I heard her mutter.

I felt my eyes cloud with... with what?

_So it wasn't just my imagination last night. _I thought.

"Damn." She whispered.

And since when did she start saying damn?

I leaned on the wall.

"What is going on with you?" I whispered. My eyes widened as I realized that I had said that out loud. But... I said it really low so there was no way she would have heard that. I mentally sighed in relief as I assured myself.

* * *

**Mikan P.O.V.**

"What is going on with you?" That small whisper was very hard to catch in the wind, but I was able to hear it. A few years ago, I wouldn't have been able to. But... was that Natsume? I thought as I walked to class. No, that was impossible. He wouldn't slip something as emotional as that.

The bell that signaled the 30 minutes before class rang and a mob of people in the hallway started to walk faster.

A student from the middle school division bumped into me and I gritted my teeth in an effort to stop a whimper of pain. Suddenly, a hand appeared from behind me and pushed the kid away. Then a chest appeared at my side, shielding me from any physical contact.

I looked up, startled. Brown eyes met red, piercing eyes.

_Speak-no, think of the devil, _I thought, staring up into Natsume's blood red eyes.

"Natsume? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hn," he said, dropping his arms.

He fell into step next to me and people parted to let us through, whispering. Everyone was afraid of the Black Cat after all.

"How unusual of you to walk me to my class." I said.

"We are walking to the same classroom." He answered.

"Huh, I guess that's true."

No one, not even us, clearly knew what our relationship was. We were friends, but now that we were in high school, our relationship was rapidly leaning towards a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

But, I won't be able to really get into a relationship with him, I thought sadly. It would only be in the way.

I felt my eyes cloud with sadness and anger.

"Mikan?" Natsume leaned forward to look at my face, "are you okay?"

My eyes widened. Natsume was never the type to worry about how anyone was doing.

"W-what?" I said.

He stared hard and long at me, then said, "nothing," and straightened up.

I looked up at him, "are _you _okay?"

"Haa? Why would you ask about me, Polka?"

I cocked my head, "you're acting a bit strange today."

"I'm fine," he said and his hand suddenly brushed my right cheek.

My eyes widened and I took a step away, instinctively hitting his hand away. His eyes hardened.

I realized what I had done and tried to cover it up.

"No touching a lady like that, boy." I remarked. It was a poor job to cover up what had happened, but if I hadn't done that, he would have felt the scratches.

He snorted, "you're not a lady, Polka. You're a child."

I mock-gasped, placing my hand on my chest, pretending to be hurt, "that's insulting, Natsume!"

"Hn." His eyes snaked down my body, from my chest to my slim waist and slowly down my legs, "Maybe.. I'm wrong," he said.

I blushed.

I was grateful when we came to our destination.

When Natsume opened the door for me though, things went bad. Two of our classmates were chasing one another and, seeing the door opening, the one being chased ran for outside, crashing straight into me.

I stumbled, an electric shock of pain starting from the core of my body to the tips of my fingertips. I fell to my knees just inside the classroom as the kid raced by, yelling a hasty, "sorry!"

The other kid that was chasing him went out the door to follow him.

My eyes shut from the pain as my hands grabbed my arms, hugging myself tightly. My whole body shook. My breath came out in short hisses.

"Mikan? Mikan!" Natsume's voice faintly reached my ears, panic-filled and frantic.

"Ahhhhhhhhh..." my voice, shaking, came out hoarsely. "damn you..."

I just used the word damn right in front of Natsume but I didn't care; the pain was blinding, clouding my thoughts.

"Mikan!" Natsume's voice finally came through and my eyes fluttered open to see his anxious face, "I'm taking you to the nurse."

Some of his words managed to make sense and I yelped, "no!" throwing my arms out. "No! Don't do that!"

"Mikan!" Natsume's eyes pleaded with me.

"I-I," my face dropped and I let my bangs cover my eyes. "J-just leave me alone."

I hugged myself and closed my eyes again.

After thirty seconds of this, the pain faded and I could think again. My first thought, not surprisingly, was: _Crap._

I could feel Natsume's intense gaze on me, waiting, watching.

I slowly opened my eyes and peeked at him from under my eyelashes.

We stared at each other, both waiting to see what will happen next.

"Mi-," Natsume started to say.

The door opened and Mochu came in with Yuu, "Ah! The lovebirds are getting to it again!"

I jumped up, "N-no we weren't! W-we were-,"

Natsume's hands, from where he was still crouching down on the floor, burst into flames.

"Heeeeee!" Mochu squawked in terror as Yuu calmly went to his seat, sighing.

"Just say sorry and be over with it." Yuu said.

"I'm sorry!" Mochu yelped and quickly went to his desk.

I hastily went to my usual seat as the other students filled into the room, and the bell signaling the 5 minutes before class rang.

Natsume took his usual seat next to me, "you will explain to me." He growled, the anger from before lingering and making his words seem harsh.

I gulped.

"Good morning, Sakura, Natsume." a gentle voice called out.

I looked up as Hotaru and Ruka came closer to us.

"Good morning Ruka-pyon, Hotaru!" I said cheerfully.

Ruka smiled at me as he took a seat beside Natsume.

Hotaru wordlessly sat on my other side but shot a half-smile my way. I tried to smile my normal smile back to her, but nothing could fool her.

"Mikan?" she said and she stood up again, suspicion clouding her voice. She placed her hands on my cheeks and pulled my face to hers.

"Y-yes?" I shook my head as undetectably as possible, trying to tell her to not do it where everyone could see. Hotaru was the only one that knew about my condition. She couldn't stand that I was being treated like that every night and tried countless times to help me, but the ESP and the people that worked for him was too strong. Instead, she was an everyday reassurance. Someone who I could completely rely on and talk to without using my fake smile.

She ignored my attempts to warn her and said, staring intensely into my eyes, "what happened?" in a low voice.

"N-nothing!"

"Don't 'nothing' me," she growled.

"B-but, it really is nothing!" I said. All the while, I could feel Natsume's gaze on our little scene.

Hotaru tensed. Her eyes slowly lifted to meet Natsume's eyes. A look of realization crossed her face.

"So it was you." she said in a intimidating voice.

"Hotaru!" I pleaded.

"What. Happened?" she demanded, staring at Natsume and ignoring me. Her hands were still on my cheeks and the pressure suddenly increased.

I winced, "ouch! Hotaru!"

She blinked and immediately let go of my face.

I grabbed one of her hands before she could pull back, "not now, Hotaru. I'll explain later in full detail, okay?"

She sat down, took my hand, and opened it to examine my palm. She brushed her other hand lightly across the surface of my hand and I winced slightly.

At my reaction, she bit her lip and her eyes flashed with anger, but I knew the anger was not directed at me. It was never directed at me. It was directed at the ESP.

"Fine." she said.

The bell rang and Narumi sensei came in. "Alright everyone! Let's get started!"

Natsume took out his manga, Hotaru took out her current project. They both started doing anything but paying attention to the teacher.

I sighed. I just hoped that the rest of the day would be as normal as this.

* * *

**Natsume P.O.V.**

When class ended, Mikan bolted out of her seat and ran off, leaving all her stuff behind. Hotaru also stood up, gathered hers and Mikan's stuff in a flash, and took off after her.

"Whoa," said Ruka, "what's up with them?" He squinted up at me, "and what's up with _you_?"

I was getting out of my seat, also hurriedly gathering my stuff (which was just the manga that I was into these days).

"I'll catch you in the cafeteria!" I said.

"What-wait, it's not lunch time yet! Natsume!" Ruka called as I left the room.

I ran down a random hallway and tried to pick up some sound of pursue.

"Mikan! Stop! You owe me an explanation!" Hotaru's voice yelled.

"Don't follow me, Hotaru!" came Mikan's voice from far up ahead.

Yes! I picked the right hallway! This is where they went!

I ran as fast as I could and soon, I saw Mikan running way up ahead and Hotaru rapidly catching up with tremendous speed. I ducked my head and used everything in my power to run. Soon I went past Hotaru.

"Hyuuga!" Hotaru yelled, "don't lay a single finger on her or I'll humiliate you for the rest of your life!"

It was indeed a very scary threat, but I ignored her and ran.

"Mikan! Don't stop!" Hotaru yelled.

She was telling her to stop just a second ago and now she's telling her to not stop.

"You guys are forcing me to use this!" Mikan yelled. Then she suddenly disappeared.

She just blurred out of my sight and disappeared.

"What the hell?"

The sound of running footsteps from behind me stopped. I also stopped and turned to Hotaru. She was taking out a weird looking pair of glasses from her pocket and putting in on.

"What the heck is that, Imai?" I hissed.

"I have no intention of explaining it to you." she hissed back. "Now, where are you, Mikan?"

She looked around with the glasses. Then she started to run down the opposite side - the side we came from.

I hesitated. Mikan just disappeared from sight and Hotaru used something that she never showed to her classmates - usually, when she had made something new, she would show it to them and brag. There was definitely something wrong here.

So I followed Hotaru.

I followed her until we reached a big sakura tree with many leaves outside.

Hotaru was right under the tree, looking up at it, "get down here, Mikan." she said.

I peered into the tree too, but didn't see anything. Just as I was about to mention this to Hotaru, Mikan's voice came down from among the leaves.

"As expected of you Hotaru-chan."

My eyes betrayed me and widened as Mikan appeared on the tree, standing on a branch and holding the bark.

She jumped.

"Mikan! No!" Hotaru shouted.

Mikan landed on the grass in a graceful crouch and straightened. She walked backwards until her back was touching the bark of the tree and slid heavily down to sit on the ground with her knees drawn up.

She looked at Hotaru, "I'll explain right now: it seems that I would have to tell Natsume also." she said, "he already saw too much."

"And whose fault is that?" Hotaru said, she took off the glasses and got down to her knees in front of Mikan, pulling out a handkerchief.

Mikan smiled apologetically as Hotaru started to wipe at the sweat on her forehead.

She was pale and her breathing was jagged.

She looked at me, "will you sit, Natsume? This will take a while."

"You will explain right?" I said as I sat down next to her.

"Yes." she replied, "what made you think I would lie right now?"

"I just didn't expect you to give up this easily. And you were running away just now."

"I was just giving my last shot to turn a blind eye on this. Also, I was considering this before. It was a matter of time before you figured something was off. "

"I was surprised though," Hotaru cut in. "I didn't know you would be that dumb and not notice it all through middle school."

"Hotaru! That's mean." Mikan exclaimed.

"He deserves it." she replied coolly.

Mikan sighed and looked at me again. "You saw me last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I need an explanation." I said.

"I'm getting there Mr. Impatient. But during this talk, you have to promise me something."

"That depends." I said even though I knew that anything she asked of me, I would definitely carry out.

"Do NOT interrupt me." she said.

"Hn. Maybe."

She sighed again. She was probably too tired to say anything back.

"Whatever. Let's get right to the point: I have a twin sister." she said and gave me a look as I made a sound to interrupt. "Do NOT interrupt. Yes, I have a twin sister. When mother gave birth to me at Kaoru-san's place, the first one to be born was her. Apparently, one of the AAO member was disguised as your father, Natsume. He took my sister away and both Kaoru-san and my mother did not notice. My mother because she was in so much pain, and Kaoru-san in too much worry and panic. Also, because they erased her memory later. Then because of her alice," she said, giving me a knowing look, "she found out that there was another child. That my mother was carrying twins. She went to the AAO headquarters and attempted to take my sister back. That's when your mom died." Her voice went small and she paused for a minute.

"There was a major problem with my sister though. When we were inside mother's body, I took all her alice from her. She was an alice just like my father, mother, and me myself. But I took it away from her. I don't know how I did that, but it was probably my stealing alice.

"The AAO tried different experiments on her. After all, she came from a powerful family. They managed to activate some magic in her, but she never became an alice. Instead, she became a witch. She is capable of many magical things. I don't even know her full power. Being a witch basically means the same thing as being an Alice, but her powers cannot become a stone.

"The AAO fed her false information. They told her about me, but in such a bad way that she grew to hate me. She was raised by the AAO and they raised her to be a perfect material to fight against Gakuen Alice.

"I met her at the last year of elementary school." she said and I mentally remembered that that was the year she started to wear the wristbands. "She had named herself Kuro. I didn't know what was going on at that time. I was kidnapped in the middle of the night, and she was there, suddenly telling me that she was my twin sister. She had requested that she meet me then and not when we were older because she couldn't wait. She was driven mad by hatred and her ultimate goal was to kill me. She knew that she needed to wait a few more years to be strong enough to do that, but she couldn't wait. So she used an excuse, saying that she would warn me to make me fear her even more. The AAO didn't care about that. They only cared about obtaining power. So I was taken to Kuro-chan.

"I managed to get away without a fight, but during that, the ESP realized that I had more power in me then any of them had realized. The two alice power in me fused together and created a bunch of other different alices. The next night, I was taken to the ESP and he explained that I might have more power. I refused to allow him to awaken them. The stealing alice was enough. I didn't want another alice that would hurt and terrify my friends. But my will was ignored. I was tortured for days and months, but I never allowed them to awaken the sleeping alices. They put me in chains and used all sorts of things to cause me pain. That's why I wore the wristbands: to cover the marks the chains made. I didn't want to worry my friends or attract more attention.

"Finally, one night, the ESP couldn't wait anymore. He knocked me out and went through the experiments. Water, temperature, air, earth, wind and nature manipulation alice," Mikan's face was down so her bangs were covering her eyes and she was shaking along with her voice. She clutched her head with her shaking hands as if she could somehow get rid of the horror that was flashing by in her head. "dream, invisibility, teleportation, shape-shifting, copy and manifesting alice. I even have alices that I don't know the name of. That's not all, the alice hunters kidnapped alices that were just little children and made me steal their alice. Then they made me use my insertion alice and implanted all the stolen alice stones in me. The terrifying alices going inside my body with my unwillingness all added up. The number of alices inside me increasing."

Hotaru's arm went around Mikan's shaking shoulders. A tear fell from Mikan's cheek to my hand on the ground.

"Then," Mikan continued staring down at her shaking hands, "every night, I learn to tame the alices. 'Training' they called it. Then they trained me on stuff other then the alices. Things like martial arts, how to use guns, knives, bows and arrows, long-sword. Increasing my strength, jump length and height, hearing, and stamina. But, why?" The word 'why' caught on a sob. "I understand that the alice powers need training, but why the other stuff?"

"Anyway, I became a special star student because that was the easiest excuse to explain my special attention and other stuff."

She looked up at me after taking a deep breath, "any questions?"

I stared at her in stunned silence for awhile then said, "what happened to your sister?"

"I don't know. We were experimented by the same person anyway, so I'm pretty sure she knows about me and the alices. But I haven't heard anything about her during all these years."

"How do they train you?" I asked.

She hesitated, "I-I'll show you." she said, and she lifted her hand to lightly touch my forehead and my vision fogged. Then a pathway came into view. I immediately recognized it as the pathway to the Dangerous Ability Class building. The building came into view and curved so that I was looking at the back of the building. I noticed a barred half-window on the very bottom of the building wall. Suddenly, my vision cleared and I blinked as Mikan pulled back.

"Go there tonight right around 11 o'clock, I guess. And you'll see me." She said.

Hotaru was giving her a warning look.

"Have you been there already?" I asked her.

"Yes." Hotaru answered. "And you won't like what you see."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading to the end. This is my first fanfiction. I hope you liked it! If there are any mistakes that I should fix, then please don't hesitate to tell me.  
**

**Please review and thank you again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Training

**Training**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_ "Go there tonight right around 11 o'clock, I guess. And you'll see me." She said._

_ Hotaru was giving her a warning look._

_ "Have you been there already?" I asked her._

_ "Yes." Hotaru answered. "And you won't like what you see."_

* * *

**Natsume P.O.V.**

I was at the front of the Special Star Girls' Dormitory at 9:30 pm. I knew it was early, but I thought I should be extra cautious.

I was hidden in a bush where I could clearly see the entrance to the dorm and... score! Mikan came out 10 minutes later. I thought I would have to wait a long time.

She was dressed in an outfit that I've never seen her wear before.

Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with black shorts on. I've never seen her wear black before. Even when we went on short trips to central town, it was either our school uniform or bright colored clothes.

I sighed. It was surprise after surprise.

_I should stop being so surprised. And her shorts are too revealing. _I thought bitterly, then I slightly moved forward to follow her.

Suddenly, Mikan looked around as if she sensed something was wrong. Her eyes were sharp and cold. Then she disappeared. Bet she used her invisibility alice. I closed my eyes, straining to hear just the faint sound of footsteps. No time to put on the glasses.

Finally, when I heard the footsteps, it seemed that she was moving towards the Dangerous Ability Class building.

I sighed; she hadn't noticed me.

I took out the glasses that Hotaru gave me. After school today, I pulled her out of the crowd of students going back to their rooms or heading to after-school activities and had a little talk with her. ..Fine, I didn't talk to her. I _demanded_ more information out of her. During out talk, she had given me the glasses that was able to see through Mikan's invisibility alice.

_"I do all sorts of things with it." _She had said. I wonder what she meant by that.

Trough the glasses, Mikan had a green outline, but I could see her without any problem.

She walked on the path and to me, it seemed like she was doing her best to walk slowly. Was it because she didn't want to go to the place early?

When we reached the building, she went to the east side of the building and faced the wall. She rested her hand on the wall and whispered something. I was about 10 yards away from her in another bush so I couldn't hear what she said, but in a tall rectangular shape, the wall in front of her disappeared and revealed a staircase leading down.

Mikan steadily walked down the staircase and the wall closed up, as if nothing had happened and a girl didn't just walk in to the depth of the building.

I walked to the back of the building and went down to my stomach in front of the barred half window on the bottom of the wall.

I took the glasses off and pocketed it.

Through the window, I looked about 35 feet down into what looked like a normal gym. There was a staircase leading up at the far right wall. A few guys in black stood around the walls, and the ESP and Persona was standing by the staircase and talking. I felt my eyes cloud with anger and hatred at the sight of the two.

The staircase was probably the only entrance, but I didn't know for sure because I couldn't see the wall below me.

Mikan came through the staircase and my breath caught in my throat. Her eyes were completely hollow, betraying no emotions. They seemed to be saying 'no mercy.' There was absolutely no life in them.

_ "She's become a lot more emotionless over the years." _Hotaru had said_. "It was the only way she could shield herself from the pain and horror."_

I gripped the bars tightly. I wanted to hug her so badly right now. Why did she have to go through the pain all alone? Why was she so alone and lonely inside her heart?

The ESP smiled creepily and opened his arms to hug her. I gritted my teeth.

Then I hurriedly put on the earpieces that Hotaru had given me with the glasses as Mikan spoke. With them on, I was able to pick up sounds from very far away.

"-ki-kun?" Mikan was saying. She ignored the open arms.

"He's out on a mission." replied the ESP. Then he ruffled her hair instead of hugging her.

_Mission?_

"Shouldn't I have gone with him?" Mikan's voice was so emotionless that it seemed dead.

"It's a test for his skills. There was no need for you to go with him."

"What if he dies?" It was so weird to hear those words from Mikan.

"It doesn't matter. Let him die. It's okay. You're more important than him." He said, his face buried down on the side of Mikan's neck. "As long as you're here, anything is okay."

Mikan didn't reply. She didn't even blink.

_'Get off her you dirt-bag!' _My mind screamed.

He got off her.

He walked to one of the guys in black who was holding a small silver suitcase. The guard, seeing the President walk towards him, opened the suitcase and held it out to him. I couldn't see the contents of the case, but the ESP picked something up from it and carried it back to Mikan.

"Hand." He said in a commanding voice.

Mikan raised her arm towards the ESP, her hand hanging limply.

He worked on something with her wrist for a second, then pulled back. Mikan had a swamp-green bracelet on her wrist. Or rather... I don't know, I would have thought it was a rotten doughnut if it wasn't worn by somebody. It was quite thick.

After he latched another one on Mikan's other wrist, he lowered himself to one knee and placed his hand on her thigh. His hands snaked down her leg in a perverted way, but Mikan still showed no reaction. She just silently laid her foot on his opened hand. He latched another green bracelet on her ankle. Once he had put it on both of Mikan's ankles, he straightened back up.

What were those things?

- _Flashback -_

_ "If the ESP only used the chains to torture you," I winced slightly at the word 'torture', "why do you still wear the wristbands?" I asked._

_ "When I train, he uses electric shocks to make me do whatever he wants. He puts these bracelets on my wrists and ankles. When he or Persona presses a button on a remote, they send electric shocks throughout my body." She answered. "See how they look a little burned?" She asked, taking the wristbands off._

- _Flashback end -_

Oh. That's what they were.

The ESP looked at Persona. "Persona, I'll leave the rest to you." He said.

Persona didn't reply, but Mikan walked to the middle of the gym floor.

"Let's start with the usual things." Persona said.

Mikan nodded.

Seeing the sign that she was ready, Persona nodded at someone in front of the wall on my side.

Small, square holes opened up at the walls and the ground, then leather and straw dummies used for training rose from the holes on the floor, but nothing came out from the ones on the wall.

Mikan's eyes flashed. She spun on the spot and destroyed two dummies in one kick. Then, out of the holes in the walls, more dummies -hanging on wire- came flying out at Mikan. She jumped around, dodging and destroying the dummies. The flying ones _and _the non-flying ones on the ground at once.

At one point, she had a small knife on one hand. I didn't even see where she got that from, but I realized that there was a strap of belt around her right thigh. A perfect place to hide the knife if she was wearing something that covered it. Why didn't I notice the belt before if she was wearing shorts? I don't know, maybe I was too busy looking at her face. Oh, and I just realized that she was bare-foot. I mentally face-palmed at my pathetic ability to notice small details.

She used the knife to rip open the throats of the dummies. Her punch sent some them all the way to the other side of the gym, and some were sent to the ground where she could step on them.

Suddenly, with a small mechanical _peep_ sound, more holes opened on the walls. Then giant needles, their points flashing and as sharp as ever, flew out of them in multiple numbers.

Now Mikan was twirling around, almost a blur of motion. She was successfully dodging all the needles without getting a scratch, but the needles followed her as if they had eyes.

Even when the needles were flying, the dummies where being destroyed. But even then, more was taking place.

Mikan's posture was glorious. Her small form dodging all the needles made the motions look almost like a real dance.

Next, after a few minutes of the needles, the size of it decreased but the number increased.

Mikan was really a blur now. I couldn't see her form anymore.

Without warning, Mikan stopped abruptly. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion to me. Mikan winced, her left ankle - the one with a big bruise - was bothering her a lot it seemed. But in that split second, four needles embossed themselves deep into Mikan's arms. She didn't react whatsoever. She just got right back into action and started to dodge again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Persona sigh.

"Alright girl, you can use them!" He yelled.

Mikan showed no sign of hearing him, but she suddenly changed course and jumped to the corner of the gym and raised her arms over her head. In a streak of wind, she brought her hands down, crossing them over each other. Visible wind, in two streaks crossing over each other, turned the nearest needles around and forced them to crash into the ones in the back. And the same streak of wind also cut the heads off of the remaining dummies.

That was impossible. That was _very_ strong wind inside an enclosed space. But, of course, she had the wind manipulation alice.

It was like seeing a new version of Mikan. She was almost very terrifying. Also, up until now, she hadn't said or let out any sound. When people that didn't know her saw a Mikan in this mode, the word 'silent assassinator' would have popped into their minds.

But the night wasn't over yet. New holes opened as the old ones closed up. Chakrams started to come out of the new holes; as well as new dummies.

This time, Mikan lifted her hands in front of her, palm-up. The air before her palms shimmered yellow and the exact same weapons appeared in front of her. She sent them on their way, and the exact copy of the original one smashed into each other with a loud clang. Some of them were flying to the dummies and taking them out.

The bell from the clock tower rang out that it was midnight. Mikan suddenly looked up. Our eyes locked. Her eyes suddenly flashed and some life returned to it. I don't know what my eyes were showing, but her eyes suddenly looked like her heart was breaking.

A small hole opened behind Mikan. The point of an arrow flashed. Before I could shout out a warning, the arrow flew straight into Mikan's back. Her eyes widened and she stumbled forward. All the weapons stopped flying and fell to the ground.

"Mikan!" Persona shouted. "You should've known that they come out from all places! That was naive of you. You were too focused of using your alices." As he talked, he pressed a yellow button on a small, black remote that he was holding.

The bracelets on Mikan's wrists and ankles glowed bright green and her back arched as a visible spasm went through her body. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily. Blood dripped to the ground from her back.

"Get up!" Persona said, "we're doing it again."

Mikan got up. She was steady, but when I looked closely, I cloud see that her knees were shaking and trembling uncontrollably. Her eyes betrayed no emotions still.

She reached back and pulled the arrow out in one, fast movement. Blood splattered the wall and the floor as the arrow fell to the ground. She then took out the four needles on her arms. It was unstoppably a disgusting sight. Her arms were covered with red streaks of blood that dripped to the floor. Her bangs were covering her eyes again.

The dummies on the ground that were still standing started to move. Their straw arms flailing as if they were alive. Mikan ran at one right in front of her and jumped. Her kick at the head sent it on its way to another dummy's head.

The weapons stared to fly again. Suddenly, Mikan looked up, her eyes changing color to blue. Everywhere she looked, the flying weapons stopped moving and fell to the ground. It looked like she could make every weapon stop in action, but a flailing dummy slid towards her and she had no choice but to stop using her alice and jump out of the way; her eye color returned to normal.

As time went on, I realized that the weapon's flying speed was increasing. Then, as Mikan was taking out a leather dummy, the Chakrams were suddenly all around her and she had no place to run.

She closed her eyes and teleported to the corner of the gym in a flash, but the bracelets glowed again as Persona pressed the button again. This time, she let out a small yelp.

"How many times do I have to tell you that teleporting is not allowed!" Persona shouted. Then with a sigh, he then said, "Alright, come here."

Mikan ran over. Persona was holding a blindfold. He put it over her eyes and tied it tight. Then he pushed her towards the middle of the gym again.

The broken pieces of dummies disappeared and the standing dummies went down the holes on the floor.

Mikan stood in the middle of the gym floor, blindfolded, as all sorts of weapons started to shoot out of the holes in the walls.

She dodged them with tremendous speed, but now bits of blood was flying.

Though the blur of motion, I could see the sharp edges of the weapons slicing her skin. Her knife was in her hands again and she used it to deflect the flying weapons.

After another hour of that, she was released to go back to her room.

"Takekashi brought in more alices." the ESP said as he took of the bracelets. "I'll have you extract them some day this week."

Mikan nodded silently.

"Alright." he said as he took the last bracelet off. "You are free to leave now. I'll be expecting you tomorrow night."

* * *

**Mikan P.O.V.**

I was hurting everywhere.

It was painful to walk up the stairs back to ground level. My vision was blurry and I had a massive headache. Over the last hour, the electric shock had gone through my body at least five times. The pain from the wound on my back was terrible. It was also still dripping blood. If I didn't treat them soon, I would be in big trouble. I was losing too much blood.

I...had to use..my...healing..alice.

My eyes almost closed shut as my mind struggled to think straight.

I stumbled and almost did a face-plant on the ground, but a pair of arms caught me before my face made contact with the earth.

I struggled to see who the arms belonged to.

"N-Natsume!" I hissed. "What are you doing! Let.. go of me! If they see you with me, then you're in trouble too!"

"Shut up." He said. "You can hide us with your invisibility alice if you have to, but I'm not letting you walk back to the dorm alone. You can't even walk properly."

He picked me up bridal-style and I cried out in pain.

Natsume grunted, "just hold on for a while."

I desperately tried to use my invisibility alice. It was working, but it was switching on and off.

I gripped his shirt and gritting my teeth as he broke into a slow jog. He was surprisingly very gentle.

"I-I'm gonna stain your.. shirt.. with blood," I managed between pants.

"I don't care."

"Aren't I... heavy?"

"Yeah. What have you been eating, rocks?"

"...Jerk."

"We are going back to your room, I assume?" He said, ignoring the last retort. "It would be a pain if we go to the doctor with these kinds of injuries."

"Yes please." I croaked.

When we reached my room (I opened the door using my key while still in Natsume's arms. He refused to let go of me), he stood there for a second then said, "okay, you know what to do next. You do your thing. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Normally, I would have said no, but somehow, I couldn't quite find the words. Instead, I said, "will you go in the shower with me?"

_Wait, what? What the hell?!_ _What's wrong with me?_

He blinked and looked down at me, "what?"

"I-I mean," I looked away, instantly regretting it, "I need to clean the wounds with water first, but I can't sit down or anything because my blood will stain everything. A-and the water washing over my wounds... i-it hurts you know?" I said peeking at him from under my eyelashes.

"Haa? You stupid? What do you want me to do?"

I quickly looked down again, "y-you don't have to if you don't want to! I-I was just gonna ask if you could hold my hand? I-I'll have the curtains securely closed. I'll just stick my hand out. I usually do this alone, but since you're here a-and you asked... Please?"

I expected a cold and immediate 'no,' but surprisingly, Natsume said, "Fine."

I looked up at him. He was looking away so I couldn't see his expression, but his voice was gentle.

I relaxed in his arms, saying, "thank you."

"Hn." he said, walking towards the restroom.

"J-just set me down inside the tub please." I said when we were inside.

When he did, he asked, "what about your clothes?"

"Quite the questioner aren't you?" I said.

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. Since they are already soaked with blood, I'm just gonna take them off here." I shot a glance at him. "After I've closed the curtains."

"Hn." He said.

* * *

**Natsume P.O.V.**

She is asking for the strangest things. I mean, it made sense that she would go in the shower to wash off the blood and clean the wound, but I didn't get why she needed me. Well, I guess it's true that I didn't know how much pain she was in.

"Can you turn the water on for me?" she asked, her voice trembling. She was getting worse and worse by the second. She was very pale. She had already lost much blood, and her voice was growing weaker, but I wasn't sure she knew that herself.

I went over without answering her and turned the water on.

"Close the curtains." She whispered next.

"So bossy." I muttered.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

When I closed the curtains, I heard a whisper of fabric as she took her clothes off. I could also hear her heavy breathing as the water grazed her skin. I sat down on the floor with the edge of the tub against my back.

"Give me your hand." I said gently.

With a whimper, she slowly stuck her shaking hand out and over the tub. I gently held it with both of my hands. At first, her grip was so tight that it hurt, but it loosened as her pain numbed with the passing time.

We stayed there like that for about 5 minutes, then the sound of water turned off and she asked me to give her a towel without peeking.

When I did, she said, "leave the bathroom and bring me my pajamas. They're on the bed."

"I feel like a slave." I said as I walked out.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She responded, but I shut the door before she even started saying that.

Her pajama was a one-piece dress. The color was light pink and it had a teddy bear on the front. It also had light blue laces on the ends of it.

When I walked back in the bathroom with it, she was already out of the tub with the towel around her slim body.

I felt my ears go red.

She had her arms stretched out in front of her, her right hand gently over her left arm. When I looked closely, her hand was glowing pink.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She looked at me with half-closed eyes and said, "healing."

I wordlessly picked her up again and walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes were a little alarming.

"Is it the same kind as Subaru's?" I asked as I set her down on her bed with her back against the wall. She seemed a bit more stable when she wasn't standing.

"No. I think it's a mix of two different healing alices."

As she moved her glowing hand up her arm, the glow changed from pink to yellow to pale orange.

"Is it changing color?" I asked. I was determined to not miss out on little details again.

"Yes." she said, her eyes unfocused, "They change.. color depending on the state of the wound. The worst state will be black."

I silently watched as she moved her hand around her body, healing the cuts and scratches.

At one point, I noticed that she was healing them until they were light scratches. Some small wounds, she didn't even touch, "why aren't you healing yourself completely?" I asked.

"I can deal with some level of pain."

* * *

**Mikan P.O.V.**

When I was finished with going through all my injuries except for the huge one on my back, I lowered the part of the towel on my back. Then I registered Natsume's gentle hands on my shoulders, turning me so that my back was facing him.

"Turn around." He murmured. "I'll lead you to the wound. You can't see, right?"

His warm hands closed around my wrist and he gently led my glowing hand to the spot of the wound on my back. I winced as my hand brushed the gaping wound.

"What color is it?" I asked him.

"...dark blue."

I sighed. Dark blue represented the third worst state as far as injuries could go.

When the wound was pretty much closed, I turned the alice off and turned to look at Natsume. My vision was more than a little bit blurry. The shower had woken a little of my senses, but now it was dulling again.

"Will you help me put on my pajamas?" I asked, my words slurring. Now that the wounds were healed -or at least mostly healed- only exhaustion was left.

He wordlessly helped me put them on and I said, "thank you for everything tonight." I smiled a little while lowering myself to lie on the massive bed against the wall. "I didn't know you could be this nice and helpful."

"I'll do it if it's for you." he said, looking away.

I was too tired to comment on it. Damn it. "Hmmmm... one last request." I murmured sleepily, my eyes fluttering closed.

"What is it?"

"Stay with me until I fall asleep."

"...I was planning to do it without a request anyway."

My smile widened. "Thank you."

"You already said that."

"Mmm.. Ne, Natsume?" I said with my eyes still closed. I tried to open them again, but they were too heavy.

"What?"

"Why are you willing to go this far for me? I thought you would leave at the beginning."

"...isn't it obvious?"

"...no.."

"It's because I..."

Everything went black as I fell into the deep, consuming darkness of sleep and exhaustion.

* * *

**Natsume P.O.V.**

Polka really had the best timing. Just when I was about to say something really important to the girl I loved for more than half of my life, she just _had_ to fall asleep.

Well, I guess there's no use to get mad now. She ought to be tired.

Without thinking, I reached out and stroked Mikan's head. Her breath was becoming even now and her sleeping face was very cute. It was so relaxed and peaceful - complete opposite of the face she was making during her 'training.'

Really, that was a horrible way to be trained. I thought as I sat down on the floor with my back leaning on Mikan's bed. To blindfold her to increase her senses other than her sight was a cruel way to train anybody.

But this was the ESP and Persona we're dealing with. I shouldn't have been surprised.

Sudden anger boiled deep inside me as I recalled the images of Mikan being electrocuted. The razor sharp blades cutting her skin, her blood flying everywhere-

I closed my eyes to block the mental image out, but I could still see it even with my eyes closed.

_"You won't like what you see." _Hotaru had said.

Indeed. I hated the what I saw tonight.

But also, what I had seen planted a new feeling in me.

The feeling to protect.

I had felt this way since way before, but now it was stronger than ever.

I had to protect her from whatever danger came. I will _murder_ anyone that harmed her.

Then exhaustion took over and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke in an instant at the sound. I was on my feet in a second and registered what was happening in another. Mikan was having a nightmare.

She trashed around in her sleep, whimpering and crying out. I hurriedly bent over her to grab her shoulders. I gently shook her. "Mikan! Wake up! It's a nightmare!"

"No!" She cried, her arms flailing. "No! Don't go!"

I shook her a bit more aggressively this time, "Mikan!"

Her eyes flew open as she woke up, gasping. Her eyes immediately filled with tears of relief as she realized it was just another nightmare. She pulled herself up with a cry and flew into my arms to cry into my shoulder with loud sobs.

I was startled at first, but after a millisecond, I wrapped my arms around her body tightly and stroked her head to calm her down.

"It's alright." I murmured to her. "Nothing happened. Just a dream."

She sobbed in response.

She cried for another minute, then seemed to calm down a little and just stayed in my arms quietly.

"Have you calmed down a little?" I said gently.

She nodded with a whimper.

"Want to talk about it?"

She didn't need an explanation to know what I meant by 'it.'

She shook her head, "I don't remember any of it. It's always like this."

"Always..." I repeated absentmindedly. She had woken up like this before, trapped in dread and fear, alone.

There it was again. The need to protect.

I tightened my arms around her slim body. "You okay?"

She nodded, "thank you for being here."

"Mmm."

"W-what time is it?"

I glanced at the clock on her desk, "3:15 am."

"Wow, it's late. How come you're still here?"

"I fell asleep."

She giggled softly.

I continued to stroke her head.

"Heh, so you _can _be this gentle."

"Shut up, Polka."

"Ahh, you're back to normal."

"Shut it."

"Okay, okay."

"Are you ready to go to sleep again?" I asked.

"Yes, but staying like this won't be so bad."

I let go of her and leaned her back to the bed again.

"Awww." she complained.

"Just go to sleep." I said, walking to the window. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I'll be right across from your window."

"Stalker."

"Shut up." I said, opening the window. "Bye."

"Bye." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I jumped out the window. Thankfully, I had opened my widow before when I was leaving, so I could jump right into my room.

_I'll be right here for you_. I thought, looking back at her window.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this! Here's the second chapter. I tried to put it up within a week, but I got distracted by watching Attack on Titan. Anyway, I have further plans for this story which includes the gang going to the beach, introducing a new character, and a school festival. So even if it takes a long time to update, please don't give up on this story!**

**Please review and thank you again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Yuki Hayashi

**Yuki Hayashi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Recap:_

_ "Shut up." I said, opening the window. "Bye."_

_ "Bye." I could hear the smile in her voice._

_ I jumped out the window. Thankfully, I had opened my widow before when I was leaving, so I could jump right into my room._

I'll be right here for you._ I thought, looking back at her window._

* * *

**Hotaru P.O.V.**

Mikan and Hyuuga walked in the classroom together and every pair of eyes inside turned to look at them.

It was an interesting sight indeed. Hyuuga was looking down at Mikan with worried eyes and Mikan looked more relaxed than usual.

I sighed. I expected this to happen.

Then I just _happened _to glance at Ruka. He was watching Mikan greet her friends while Hyuuga ignored the fan-girls trying to get his attention.

In my opinion, the bunny-loving boy was a better man than Hyuuga. He realized that something was off with Mikan at the first year of middle school. He tried to talk her into telling him the secret, but Mikan had told him off. That was the time when she was horrified at her role, so that she was very sensitive on the subject.

I of course had blackmailed her into telling me. I noticed it the night she came back from her first night with the ESP.

But now that even Hyuuga knows, I thought it was time that we told Ruka too. **(A/N: Notice how Hotaru's not calling Ruka as 'Nogi' while she's calling Natsume 'Hyuuga' :D )**

I looked back to Hyuuga and the idiot as they made their way towards us. I had seated myself in front of the row we usually sit because I didn't want to stay near Hyuuga when his protectiveness was overflowing. I thought it might infect me too.

Ruka, as usual, was seated at the end of our row. He stroked his bunny and pretended to be distracted as Hyuuga sat next to him, and Mikan sat next to Hyuuga.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said, "why are you sitting over there today?"

"Good morning to you too." I said, completely ignoring her question.

"Ah! Good morning!" and she forgot all about asking me the reason for choosing this spot. As expected from the idiot.

Narumi came in and called attention.

"Alright class!" he said as I took out my penguin robot. He was getting old and some wires were out of place. "We have a transfer student!"

I looked up from the penguin for a second. _Transfer student? ...Meh, whatever._ I looked back down.

* * *

**Natsume P.O.V.**

As promised (to myself) I walked Mikan to class today. The bruised and swollen ankle seemed to be really bothering her now, so I made her heal it some more in the morning. After that, since class was soon to be started, we walked to class together.

When we sat down in our seats and she started taking out her stuff, I was looking at her for any signs of pain from the movements, but it seemed that she was fine. Maybe I was being paranoid, but I had this weird feeling that something was about to happen and I couldn't shake the feeling off.

"Alright class!" Narumi called, "we have a transfer student."

Mikan looked up excitedly. "A transfer student! I wonder who that is!"

"Say hello, class," Narumi continued, "this is Yuki Hayashi!"

A silver haired, tall guy walked in with his hands in his pockets. Mikan's eyes widened.

"Hi. The name's Yuki. Nice to meet ya." He said, grinning bad-boy style.

Suddenly, Mikan bolted up and flew out of the room. In the flash that she raced by, I saw that her eyes were wide with fear, dread, and horror. My surprised gaze remained at the door she ran out of. Did something happen? Did she know this guy?

"Oh, that's too bad, maybe she had a stomach ache or something." Yuki Hayashi said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Yep, he definitely knew her, and she didn't like the fact that he was here.

Without realizing, my eyes had gone cold and was glaring at this Yuki Hayashi guy. Our eyes met, and he smirked.

"So, sensei, where should I sit?" he said without breaking eye contact.

"Hmm?" Narumi, who was distracted by the sudden escape of Mikan, said, turning back to him, "Anywhere is fine." he smiled a little worried smile. "Class, make sure you be nice to him! Oh, and today, I'm giving you guys a free period!" and with that, he walked out.

Yuki Hayashi made his way over to our row. "Well," he said, slipping past Ruka and my seats, "since I'm allowed to sit anywhere I want..." he seated himself at the seat where Hotaru usually sat. He would have been on Mikan's other side if she was still here. I glared at him.

"Now, now, don't look at a newbie like that." he said, smiling, but his purposeful words were lost in the sound of chairs scraping the wooden floor as the students got up to talk to the _'newbie.'_

I got up, and went out the door, muttering a "I'm going after her," to Ruka as I passed him. He nodded worriedly.

When I went out of the class room, I put on the glasses Hotaru had given me just in case she was using her invisibility alice.

Sure enough, I found Mikan with a green outline outside.

She was on her knees in the middle of a big clearing between two buildings. Her form seemed broken. Her back was facing me so I thought she might be crying. But when I started to make my way to her, she suddenly stood up, and I instinctively retreated to the building on the right and hid my body, crouching.

From her pocket she took out something that looked like a thick pen. She placed her hand on top of the pen and it glowed blue for an instant. When she let go, the pen was still there in its place, floating, but the moment she let it go, it started moving, it was almost as if it was chasing her. She quickly retreated back a few steps, took a deep breath, and started moving herself.

The pen moved towards her and she jumped up, dodging it. When she landed, she stretched out her arms, adding more grace to the movement. As the pen continued to chase her, I realized that she was actually dancing. It was almost like she was back in that gloomy gym, training, except that this was even more graceful. And she wouldn't _smile_ when she's training.

I was unconsciously leaning forward and I didn't realize it until the glasses hit the wall. Then suddenly, they made a mechanical _peep_-ing sound and something unfolded from the surface of the lens. It continued to unfold until something like a speaker was perched on top of the glasses.

Suddenly, a soft and beautiful singing reached my ears. My eyes widened as I realized that it was _Mikan_ who was singing.

I've never heard her sing before and now that I hear it, it was easily the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

She must have been using an alice that could make her voice soundproof. No wonder I wasn't hearing anything even when she was laughing so much.

She was gorgeous. Her body perfectly curving to dodge the flying pen. Also, I realized how true Hotaru's words were. She had said that Mikan had gotten more emotionless over the years and I realized that this was really the first since a long time that I saw her laugh like this. Normally in class, she would smile brightly and giggle, but she hasn't laughed.

It was a...how to put this...a refreshing sight.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed since she started to sing and dance, but soon, the bell signaling the end of first period rang and Mikan slowed to a stop with her back towards me again. The flying pen froze and fell to the ground.

I decided it was a better to show myself now so I hurriedly moved myself into view, sat down, leaned my back on the wall of the building, put my hands behind my head in a fluid motion and hoped I looked casual.

I looked at her without (or at least hoping that I wasn't) betraying any emotion on my face. I kept my cool gaze on her back as she sensed my presence and tensed.

Her green outline disappeared through the lens as she turned off her invisibility alice.

I took off my glasses.

She nervously peeked over her shoulder and met my eyes.

She turned back with a small "Heek" and crouched, hiding her face in her hands. Her ears were starting to go red

"You... saw." she said in a small voice.

"Huh? Ah, yeah." I said as nonchalantly as possible.

She whimpered a little.

I stood up with a sigh and went over to her.

"Hey, hey, don't start crying now." I said, peeling her hand off her face. I tried to look at her eyes, but she covered them with her other hand.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go back to class."

"Yuki Hayashi." She said out of the blue.

"What?"

"You.. want to know why I ran out right? He's not a transfer student. He's another piece of power the ESP collected. Usually, he trains with me. Why is he here? Did the ESP send him? Why?... Damn it."

I thought for a moment. So Yuki Hayashi was another student that is working under the ESP like Mikan. Then he must be like Persona. He never attended the academy as a normal student. So why would he enroll now? Also, did Mikan dislike him? Why?

"Well," deciding that all this was unhealthy for her, I leaned down and said, "That's that. Let's skip class, Mikan."

"What?" she looked up, surprised.

"We'll just go anywhere other than the classroom. Or do you want to go back and face this Yuki Hayashi guy?"

"No! No!" she quickly said, "I'll go with you."

I pulled her up and she stood, her pig tails waving in the wind. I reached up and pulled the ribbons down, letting her hair fall loosely around her.

"W-what are you doing, Natsume?" Mikan asked, catching the falling ribbons.

"I'm known for skipping class, but you're not." I said, turning around, "and besides," I looked over my shoulder a little at her, "I did say you should have them down." I quickly turned back and started walking.

"Ah, wait for me!" she hurriedly ran to catch up. "So this is some sort of disguise?"

"You can say that."

Her long, smooth hair waving in the wind was surprisingly beautiful. I caught myself staring and quickly looked away.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You sound surprisingly happy." I said, glancing at her.

"Well, it 's the first time that I'm skipping class on my own will. Also, it is the first time that you asked me out for a date!"

"What! Polka, something is wrong with you. You think this is a date!?"

"Yeah! We are alone together and you are taking me somewhere!" she smiled.

"Whatever." I sighed, pretending to be exasperated.

In the end, I took her to the sakura tree. It was probably both of our favorite spot in the whole academy.

I grabbed the lowest branch and swung myself up. Then I turned back to help Mikan, but I don't think my help was needed. Though she accepted my outstretched hand, she jumped off the ground and, using the trunk of the tree, just as easily came up.

The tree was extremely huge, and since we didn't want to be seen, we went up a few more branches to be completely hidden among the leaves.

We were on the same branch, sitting side by side in a comfortable silence.

"So, tell me about him." I asked hesitantly.

"About Yuki-kun?"

"Yeah." I hope she didn't see my eyebrows twitch at the '-kun' part.

"Umm.. he has multiple alices like me. He's the second best student that works under the ESP... or so he says. The ESP sends us to a lot of missions together as the most powerful students. I... don't really talk to him, but he talks a lot to me... I met him in the beginning of middle school. He's brave enough to talk to me during a mission when I'm as jumpy as a cat...Things like that. Is that enough to fill you in?"

"Baka, what's up with that crappy explanation?" I said when all my thoughts were clouded with a single thought: 'she goes on missions?' I knew from experience how terrible a mission could be. I looked down at Mikan, worry clouding my vision.

"Awwww. You're so mean." she looked at me with sad, wide eyes.

I looked away, my vision clearing. Since when was she so cute?!

"Well, since it came down to this..." she said, changing the subject. "maybe I'll show off my alice a little." she grinned.

She cupped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. Her hands started to glow and the manga that I was currently reading appeared out of thin air just above her hands and floated there.

My eyes widened. I was sure I had left that book in my locker.

"This is the book you're reading right now, right?" Mikan asked, frowning, "I got it from your locker..." she looked up at me and smiled. "Surprised? This is my summoning alice. I am able to summon anything as long as I've actually seen it and have a clear image in my head. If I close my eyes and picture the object, I can see where it is at the moment, then I sort of... how to say it... pull? call? Sort of _command_ it to come to me." She looked up at the sky as she tried to think of a way to explain the procedure.

She looked back at me and turned her cupped hands towards me, grinning widely. "Here, aren't you bored?"

I took the floating book, and it settled heavily in my hands, no longer floating. The glow on Mikan's hands faded as well.

"Gotta admit," I said slowly, "this is kinda cool."

"Some things are really used for good, I guess." she said a little bitterly, then she perked up again and said, "praise me, praise me!"

I sighed, "you are like a puppy, waiting for her master to recognize her." I stretched out my hand and patted her head. "You did well. Thank you."

I pulled back as her face went red. "Y-you're welcome."

My lips curled into a small smile.

"Now be quiet so I can actually read this. Really," I said, shaking my head, "you can be so noisy sometimes."

"That... was meant to insult me, right?"

"As expected of the baka. You don't even know."

"_Na - tsu - me!_"

I hid my smile and laugh behind the manga.

"Shut up, polka." I said.

"_You_ shut up." she shot at me.

And so, we spent the morning bickering on the tree.

* * *

**Mikan P.O.V.**

'That was a great morning! It was a lot of fun!' I thought happily while walking to the cafeteria with Natsume.

"Polka." Natsume said when we were in front of the cafeteria doors. "Don't forget to put your hair back to how it was."

"Oh! You're right." I hurriedly put them back up in pig tails.

"Mikan-chan!" my friends crowded around me when we entered.

"Are you all right? We were so worried!"

I laughed uneasily, "I-I'm all right now, guys. Sorry for worrying you."

"I'm so glad." Inchou said. "Come here, Mikan. The transfer student wanted to sit with us! Our table is so crowded right now because of that."

"He's sooo hot!" Permy said.

My friends laughed.

I hope they didn't notice that _I _wasn't laughing. I glanced at our table quickly, and as said, Yuki-kun was sitting calmly in the middle of the table, telling some joke to the girls who were busy batting their eyelashes at him.

Fear trembled down my back.

"Mikan." a gentle voice said from right beside me.

I turned to look at Natsume, who had never left my side even when my friends were crowding us, and who now was looking at me with knowing, worried eyes.

"W-what do I do, Natsume? I don't know how to act around him now that we are surrounded by my friends. I can't act as I usually do around him, can I? My friends will freak! What do I do? Do I act as if I don't know him?!" I frantically whispered.

"Mikan, calm down." he whispered back as the group started to walk back to our table. His hand briefly touched mine. "It doesn't really matter how you act around him. Just wait until he talks to you first."

"D-do I just ignore him?"

"That's up to you."

"I-I-I-." Fifteen more steps to the table.

"Will you promise me something?" I asked frantically, my heart started to beat faster.

"What?"

Five more steps.

"Stay by my side."

One step.

Zero.

We reached our table and my girlfriends started introducing me like crazy.

"Yuki-kun! This is Mikan."

His unreadable silver eyes met mine.

Another shiver of fear went down my back.

Suddenly, a warm hand gently touched my clenched hand.

A warm, fuzzy feeling spread through my body. My hand relaxed and I squared my shoulders. Natsume's hands lightly squeezed my hand and disappeared.

I met Yuki-kun's eyes without wavering.

A silky smile spread through his face and he stood up, walking towards me.

I tensed as we stood face-to-face.

He still had the smile on. "Mikan." He lifted his hand and his cold, curled fingers touched my cheek. I didn't flinch nor back away. All the students in the cafeteria were watching us. "Long time no see."

_What the hell? What's he playing at? 'Long time no see?!' What do I do? What do I do? _

My eyes went flat. "Long time no see, Yuki-kun."

His creepy smile widened.

The cafeteria went into chaos.

"M-Mikan-chan. You know him?!" Anna-chan asked, her eyes on his hand which was still on my cheek.

"Mnn. Sort of." I said. Some part of me was at least considerable enough to make my voice a little lively even when my eyes were flat. "But not all of my memories with him are pleasant."

I slapped his hand away from my cheek in one quick, cold flash. The sound echoed throughout the cafeteria as the students suddenly got quiet again.

"Ouch. That's cold, 'Mikan-chan.'" Yuki-kun said, still smiling.

I stared at him coldly. Usually, he calls me 'Mikan.'

"Now, now, don't be like that." he said, throwing his arms around my shoulders. "Come. Let us enjoy lunch."

I turned my head so that my mouth was close to his ear. "Get off." I said into it. No one except him heard it. I placed my hand on his side and without anyone seeing, used my alice.

He immediately let go off me and staggered back one step. He rubbed his arms. "Heh.. cold as always."

I turned my back on him as my eyes went back to being lively.

"What's for lunch today, guys?" I tried to act as if nothing happened and I didn't just show them my 'emotionless' self.

My friends stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That's all you've got to say?" Nonoko said to me.

"Huh?"

My friends took me farther away from Yuki. I was extremely grateful until they started firing questions at me.

"What's your relationship with him?!" They asked.

"H-he's just someone I know from way before. He's nothing special."

"Are. You. Kidding. Me." Permy said. "Of course he's something special! Look at him! He's met the criteria to have a fan club! There might already be one!"

"T-that's fast." I said.

"Mikan! Are you sure you don't have a special relationship with him?" Permy demanded.

"I-I'm sure! Why would I lie to you guys?" I'm downright lying to them right now.

"Then why was he all touching you and flirting?"

"I-I-."

"Oi." a deep voice cut me off. I turned to see Natsume. Through all of this, he had never left my side, not even to join his friends when they were calling for him. I was aware of his comforting presence all this time and it had kept me from running away.

"She said she wasn't in a special relationship with him. Maybe that guy's a pervert and have been chasing her through all these years. Why not ask the flirting one himself? Why bother with the oblivious baka?" He said.

"Natsume's right." Inchou said. "Why bother Mikan when she clearly doesn't know?"

Inchou shooed my friends away and after a few minutes, I was able to safely sit down with food in front of me.

Natsume sat next to me, drinking a soda. So far, I didn't touch my food.

"Eat something." he said, lowering his voice.

I didn't answer. I just stared at the food, unseeing.

He sighed, stood up, grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the exit. He grabbed another soda can as we went out.

We went all the way out of the building and went to the back where there were lots of shadows.

He leaned his back against the wall and threw the extra soda can at me. I caught it with ease and also leaned against the wall next to him.

"Drink that at least." he said to me.

I nodded, opening the can and taking one gulp.

"Thanks for saving me from the questions." I said.

"Hn." he said, finishing his own soda. He threw the empty can at a tree nearby and it bounced off the tree's bark onto the patch of dirt it was on.

I looked at it with displease.

I closed my eyes for a moment and summoned the can back to me. Natsume, who was looking at the fallen can, saw it disappearing and turned to me. I handed him back the can he just threw.

"It's not good to litter. The tree didn't do anything wrong."

"Summoning, again?" sighing, he took the can and set it down by his foot. "Fine. I'll throw it away when we go back in."

"Much better." I said, smiling a little.

"That's a little better to see." he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What did you do to him?"

"What?" I blinked. That was unexpected.

"When that guy threw his arms around you. He flinched away from you suddenly. You made him do that, right?"

"As expected of you. You are observant. I thought no one noticed it." I nodded, only half joking.

"Just tell me what you did to him." he sighed.

"I just changed his body temperature a little bit." I said.

"That's your temperature alice?"

I nodded, "I lowered his temperature to make him feel a little cold. Confused his brain, you can say."

I took a long sip from my soda can.

"Speaking of brains," I said, "I have an alice that lets me connect a part of my brain with someone else's. The connection lets us speak to each other without speaking... I'm not making any sense am I?"

"You mean we can speak with our minds."

"Yeah! Not all our thoughts will be revealed. It lets us say whatever we want. It's super secure."

"Have you used it with someone else before?"

"Yep. I did it with Hotaru. Though it was pretty silent." I smiled a little again. "I think it's called the telepathy alice."

"And why are you asking me to do this?" he said in a suspicious voice.

"Well, I probably will need someone to talk to for distraction. Don't tell me, you don't want to?" I looked at Natsume with sad eyes.

"Baka, I never said that."

"I think it can keep me on my feet and keep me from running." if his presence was enough to keep me last time, I thought it will definitely be 'healthy' to hear his voice from time to time if I was panicking.

He thought for a minute. "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you. Here, come closer."

He stepped closer.

I placed my left hand on my forehead and my right on Natsume's. I closed my eyes as my hands started to glow purple. I thought of connecting us together.

After another second, with a click sound, Natsume and I were connected.

I opened my eyes and let my hands fall.

_Did you know that Koko can't read your mind now because I can nullify him out of both our minds? _I said to him.

His eyes widened slightly when he heard my voice, but didn't see my mouth moving.

_Cool. _He said.

I smiled.

_Thank you. _I said. _Now I have more confidence._

The corners of his lips lifted to form a small smile.

_You're welcome. _He said.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading to the end! I don't know if there's a real character with the name Yuki Hayashi, but this is not that person. In this story Yuki is someone who I created.**

**I might have gotten a little off the storyline at the part where Mikan sings and stuff, but I thought it would be nice to add a little happiness to her life. :D**

**Please review and thank you again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Bloody Rose

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the GA characters except Yuki.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_ After another second, with a click sound, Natsume and I were connected. _

_ I opened my eyes and let my hands fall._

Did you know that Koko can't read your mind now because I can nullify him out of both our minds?_ I said to him._

_ His eyes widened slightly when he heard my voice, but didn't see my mouth moving._

Cool._ He said._

_ I smiled._

Thank you._ I said. _Now I have more confidence.

_ The corners of his lips lifted to form a small smile._

You're welcome._ He said._

* * *

**Mikan P.O.V.**

Natsume waited until I finished my soda and as we were walking back to the cafeteria, I tripped on my own feet, and he had to grab my arms to steady me.

_You're so clumsy, Strawberry Fields._ He said in my mind.

_Strawberry Fields? What... Natsume you pervert! You're such a nasty fox!_ I screamed back.

A trickle of another annoyed emotion filled my head and I knew this emotion belonged to Natsume.

_How old do you think you are?_ He said. _You're too old to wear those._

_Who are you to decide, Slanted Eyes!_

_You're the one to talk, Droopy Eyed-Ugly Girl._ He said as we walked in the cafeteria again. Thankfully, no one noticed our absence.

Natsume and I continued to bicker as I went to my table and he went to his.

"Huh? Mikan-chan, what's wrong? You have the expression you always have when you are bickering with Natsume." Inchou said.

"That's because I a-" I stopped myself before I uttered unnecessary information. "I have just been to the bathroom and met Natsume. We were bickering. Again." I laughed nervously, hoping that he didn't find anything weird.

"Ohhh. You guys, it's been years and you still bicker. Sometimes, I think it's really amazing how you keep this bickering up. Well, I finished my lunch so I'll see you in class, Mikan." He said and walked away.

"See you!" I called back, mentally sighing in relief.

_Baka. You almost told them you had other alices._ Natsume retorted.

_Shut up! You can't do anything better!_ The moment I said that, I instantly regretted it.

_Are you challenging me?_ He asked.

Unable to throw away my pride, I said: _yes! If you laugh right now, then everyone will know that __something is going on!_

_Fine, then. Try to make me laugh._ I heard the smirk in his voice.

I looked over at his table where he was sitting.

I glared at his back and as if he sensed something, he looked over his shoulder at me. I continued to glare at him. His eyes showed no emotion as he smirked and stuck his tongue out at me, his hand giving me a thumbs down.

For the rest of the lunch period, I told him joke after joke, trying to make him laugh. He didn't

laugh for any of them and when we were walking out of the cafeteria, I surrendered.

It was hard thinking of random jokes, but I was glad for the company because all through this, I could feel Yuki-kun's eyes on me.

When we got back to the classroom though, I got extremely uncomfortable because:

1. I didn't know Yuki-kun chose to sit beside me.

2. He was extremely close.

3. He was staring at me intensely, not even bothering to hide it.

4. Natsume was glaring at him over me.

_What does he want from me?_ I asked Natsume, my patience running low.

_ I don't know._ He said in a frustrated voice.

I slammed my hands down on the table. I've had enough.

"What do you want from me?" I growled, turning to Yuki.

"I want to talk to you." He said indifferently.

Usually, when we train together and I explode like this, he flinches and backs away, but now, in a classroom full of my friends, he knew I wouldn't dare do anything.

"_I_ don't. Class is about to start." I said.

"But-" he got cut off when Jin-Jin came in.

I glared at him and turned to face the front of the classroom.

_For some reason, that guy pisses me off._ Natsume said in my head.

_Sometimes, he really can be annoying._ I agreed.

Jin-Jin called at Yuki to introduce himself.

He sighed and scooted his chair away from mine to stand up and once again arrogantly introduce himself to the teacher.

The day ended peacefully.

* * *

After school as I was walking back to my dorm with my friends, Yuki-kun pulled me out of the group and took me to the back of the building; the same place where Natsume took me during lunch break.

I closed my eyes briefly as Yuki-kun leaned on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. When I opened them, they were hallow and emotionless. It was easier to act around him this way.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

"Tch. You went back to being emotionless. Come on, Mikan! Why do you act like this around me?"

"Just get to the point." I growled.

"Fine. Fine. Kouchou told me to tell you that you will be sent on a mission tonight."

"Mission?" This was unexpected. Usually, I would be warned of a mission on the night before it actually took place.

"Kouchou got noticed of this troublesome thing today and he needs it taken cared of as fast as possible."

I crouched down and started doodling on the dirt.

"Is that all? No other information?"

"Hmmmmm. Not much... oh! He's sending me with you."

I looked up, "you're coming with me?!" I groaned.

"What's with that reaction?" He demanded, frowning.

I sighed.

"Don't you dare bother me during the mission." I said, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay!" He quickly said, raising his hands.

"Speaking of missions." I said, remembering, "how was yours yesterday?"

"It went brilliantly. Got a scratch or two, a punch here and there, but that's all." He laughed, not meeting my eyes.

I smirked. "Liar. You had a hard time completing everything didn't you?"

He looked away. "Fine, it was ridiculously hard."

I laughed at him for a second, then my voice went flat again as I asked, "so why did you enroll in the academy?"

He grinned slowly. "That's a secret."

My eyes narrowed. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, Mikan. But I really can't tell you."

"Did the ESP send you?" I asked, frustration building inside me.

He said nothing and just smiled sadly at me.

I stood up, my voice taking a dangerous turn. "What did he say to you?"

Still no answer.

"Answer me!" I yelled, the confusion and frustration from earlier exploding. My hair started to fly around everywhere, the wind responding to my anger. My bows ripped and my hair went crazy.

Yuki took a step back, biting his lip, but he still didn't answer me.

Anger covered my vision with red. And because I was so mad, I didn't realize that the anger was being sensed by a certain someone in my head.

_Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?_ Natsume asked.

_This stupid bastard is not telling me-_ I couldn't even finish what I wanted to say.

_Wow. You must be really mad to cuss like that._ Amusement was in his voice.

I stopped. That was actually the first time anyone found my anger funny.

Yuki cocked his head, surprise showing in his face as I suddenly stopped advancing on him.

He took this chance to ask, "you've been getting really close to the Black Cat haven't you?"

"Why do you ask?" I glared at him coldly.

"No reason." He said, looking away. "It's just that I think he's powerle-" he stopped himself. "Uh- I mean, useless."

"Were you about to say 'powerless'?" I asked incredulously. "Just so you know, he's actually the second best in the DA. Which means he's stronger than you. The ESP isn't sending him out on missions often because he usually uses me and the Black Cat doesn't know about me being under the order of the ESP."

Yuki-kun just stared at the ground.

"What were you going to do after school?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.

I frowned at him. "I have a lot of things planned, actually." That was a lie. I had nothing to do after school except for homework and I was just planning to hang out with Hotaru and my other girlfriends. "Why do you ask?" I demanded again.

"Because..." suddenly, he rushed forward at me. He grabbed my chin in one hand and placed his other hand on the back of my head so I had no means of escaping.

He leaned down in a flash and his lips came crashing down on mine.

My eyes widened.

"Mmng!" I protested.

I felt thick, sickly sweet liquid flow into my mouth.

I pushed him off sharply and tried to spit the liquid out, but it was too late. I had swallowed at least some of it. I looked up at him with hate and a little bit of horror, coughing. "What did you do to me?" My vision started to grow hazy.

"Kouchou's orders." He said, smiling silkily. "You need rest before this mission. Don't worry, it's just a syrup that makes you sleep for a couple of hours."

Horror washed over me though I didn't let him see that.

"Y-you bastard." I said to him, swaying.

He just continued to smile. "Kouchou's orders." He repeated. "I'll take you to your dorm room, so don't you worry. _Oyasuminasai, ojou-sama._"

I continued to glare at him, but it was growing weak.

_Natsume!_ I shouted into his mind, struggling to focus.

_Whoa, what now, Polka? _He asked.

_Go to my room and wake me up! Do you understand?! Slap me or pour cold water on my face if I don't wake up! Just do whatever you need to do to WAKE ME UP!_ I used the last bit of my fading power to say that bit.

My knees started to buckle, threatening to drop me. I could barely see now.

_W-what? What do you mean? Wait- Mikan?!_ Natsume sounded a little panicked now.

_Please._ I managed to whisper before everything went dark, and I fell into a deep and forced sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the pain of having my ears pulled. Hard.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was Natsume's face, inches away from mine.

For a second, both of us didn't move.

Then I screamed. I flailed my arms around, accidently punching Natsume in the face, and I scrambled backwards until I was in the corner of my bed, hugging a pillow to my chest with my knees drawn up in front of me.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what the bloody hell are you doing inside my room?!" I screeched.

Natsume sat up from where I had knocked him to the ground, holding his nose and groaning.

"You asked me to, you idiot." He groaned.

"What? Oh..." I said as everything came flooding back to me.

He glared at me as blood started flowing down his nose.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Did I do that?" I hurriedly went to him and attempted to peel his hand off his face.

He refused. Shaking my fluttering hands away, he said, "Never mind about me. What about you? What the hell was all this about? Suddenly asking me to come to your room and wake you up; what happened?"

I refused to give up and this time, I gently pulled his hand down. He obeyed. I placed my hand on his face where the injury was and started healing it with my healing alice. My hands glowed a light shade of pink.

"I was talking to Yuki-kun. He suddenly put me to sleep." I explained.

"What! Why?"

I looked away and didn't answer.

"Mikan?" He peered at my face.

I avoided eye contact.

He sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter."

I looked up at him in surprise.

He smiled gently and pulled me into a warm embrace. "I'm just glad you're safe."

I blushed madly, but didn't move away.

He pulled back and when he saw my face, he broke into laughter.

"Your face is really red." He snickered.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Nah. I'd rather not."

I pouted and looked away, crossing my arms. Now I felt bad about hiding the truth.

"Thank you f-for waking me up." I looked even more away from him, blushing bright red.

There was a pause. Then he said, "you're welcome."

I still couldn't look at him.

I took a deep breath and started, "okay, here's the reason. You.. realize that I go on missions right?"

He took in a sharp breath, as if he knew, but didn't want it to be true. "Yeah," he said. "...Are you going on one tonight?"

I nodded.

"Yuki-kun said some nonsense about rest before the mission." I said. I was still avoiding eye contact.

There was another pause. Then he gently turned my face towards him. His warm hands grasped mine and he folded my hand around something small and round.

"Take it just in case." he told me. "Use it as a good luck charm or something."

He looked away while I looked down at the object in my hands.

A beautiful red alice stone, _his_ alice stone, sat peacefully and beautifully in my hands.

I closed my hands gently around it and looked up at Natsume with a bright smile.

"Thanks." I said.

He glanced at me and smiled back a little, "anytime. Be safe, Mikan."

I nodded.

Then suddenly, the door opened and Hotaru barged in without knocking.

I looked up at her, surprised.

"Hotaru? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Instinct." she replied curtly.

I got off the bed and walked over to her.

She took a good look at me.

"You...are going on a mission today." she said more to herself.

It was a statement and not a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yes."

She looked down a little, then she looked back up and met my eyes, smiling a little, "you should have some time left. Do you want to go to Central Town?"

My eyes shined and I smiled, "with the others?"

She nodded.

"Of course!" I hugged Hotaru.

She hugged me back for a second then pulled me to the door. "Then we better get going."

"Ah, wait." I looked back at Natsume. "you coming?"

"Why the hell would I even want to?"

"Awwww. Come on! Come with us. By others I meant everyone in the gang _including_ you and Ruka-pyon." I pouted again.

It took a second, but in the end, he said, "fine."

"Yay!" I smiled happily.

I spent the rest of my time left before the mission with my friends in Central Town, totally having fun.

But, too soon, it was time for business.

It was 9:20 pm. and I was getting ready for the mission.

I dressed myself with a black sleeveless shirt and gloves that didn't cover my half my fingers and went well past my elbow. I wore short shorts and thigh-high socks.

The shoes that I wore today was an invention that Hotaru made for me. It was black and could do all sorts of things. It could change into high heels with its heels as sharp as a needle, or it could change into simple sneakers with strings that move on your order.

Right now though, I made them turn into simple flats.

All the clothes and accessories that I wear to my trainings or missions were black. I didn't want to stand out too much while training, nor do I want to be found in the act of spying on missions.

I gathered my hair up and put on a black cap.

In minutes, I was out of my room and heading for the DA building.

The ESP was waiting for me.

"Ah, Mikan." he said. "I believe you have heard from Yuki that you will be going on a mission today?"

"Yes." I said emotionlessly.

We were in his office right now.

I watched as he walked towards me.

"Well, that really makes things much easier." he said. He was now behind me, his hot breath on my neck.

I suppressed the urge to shudder.

I suddenly wished I hadn't cut off my connection with Natsume. I told him that we would have it again tomorrow... I really wished I hadn't.

"Assassinate or steal?" I asked as he latched a red choker on my throat. This will inform him of where I am and what I am doing. It also informed my enemies of who I was.

"Both." he whispered in my ear.

I bowed my head even though he wasn't in front of me.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"This is also a test for your skills so I wouldn't have to explain all the small stuff. You understand?" He said while his hands snaked down my front.

I didn't flinch or shudder. "Yes, sir." I said again.

I desperately tried to think of other things. There was a mission every month to test my skills. I wondered why Yuki-kun had his yesterday but was going with me on this mission. Maybe Kouchou was lying; I did not voice my thoughts out loud for I will earn nothing. A punch in the gut perhaps

"I want him killed." he whispered in my ear again. Then he walked away. "Go. Persona will tell you the location."

I went down to one knee briefly (just because he wants me to) and said, "as you wish."

* * *

Yuki-kun and I sped through the forest that was located quite far to the east of the whole Academy. Yes, we were _outside_ of the academy.

But the choker on me would keep me from doing what I wanted.

I mentally sighed as I dodged trees. Another night to stain my hands with blood.

I was running a little bit ahead of Yuki and soon, I could see the building where our target was.

According to Persona, the man we were supposed to kill had brown, spiky hair with bright green eyes. He was a little bit chubby, but he was quite tall. Since he is rich, Persona assumed that he would be wearing expensive clothing. Also, because he has the highest authority in the building, he would be treated with a lot of respect.

The building itself was pretty modern-looking. It had many stories and various places had floor-to-ceiling windows; the rest of the walls were white.

I looked over my shoulder at Yuki-kun and stretched my hand out emotionlessly.

He took a glance at the building and took it gladly; he wouldn't want me leave him here.

I used my invisibility alice to cover us both just before we entered the building's territory.

We went to the back of the building in seconds and without hesitating, I jumped onto the wall.

A useful alice that the ESP put inside my body: wall walking.

I gripped Yuki-kun's hand as I ran on the wall vertically. I narrowed my eyes against the wind and leaned forward to avoid having my head jerked backwards.

When we reached the top, I jumped high and landed on the roof of the building. Unfortunately for Yuki, he was still in the air when I landed and, bringing my hand down, I slammed him hard on the platform.

I muffled the extremely loud crunch sound by casting a bubble of soundproof area around us.

Yuki made a "GECK-!" sound as he hit the ground on his neck and back of head first.

I let go of his hand and stood up, hissing a "shut up!" to him before undoing the soundproof area bubble.

He was about to complain when I gave him the death glare and shut him up.

He rubbed the back of his head as I calmly walked to the middle of the roof and went down to my knees. I placed a hand on the ground in front of me and used an alice that allowed me to look through anything.

My eyes glowed green as I stared intensely at the ground.

There, on the second floor, a chubby person dressed in black, expensive clothes walked with two bodyguards at his sides. The other employees in the hall all paused to bow respectfully at him.

"Got him." I quietly reported to my partner.

I watched as our target walked into a wide hallway with a proud smile. His smile faltered and disappeared as he realized that no one was in the hall to bow. At the end of the hallway was a double-door, and inside, there was some kind of office. There was nobody in it. The office had the back wall covered with floor-to-ceiling windows.

About halfway down the main hall, another hallway started at the right. That place was especially dark and small. It was probably where restrooms were, but I saw no one in them.

I looked up at Yuki-kun, "there are two bodyguards. Take down a guard. I'll take the other."

He nodded.

I grabbed his hand again and teleported to the dark hallway with the restrooms.

We immediately pressed ourselves flat against the wall.

Our targets' footsteps were loud against the white floor. There would approximately be twenty-five more steps until they reach the hallway we were in.

I spotted a camera at the corner of the hallway, so I turned myself invisible and went to it without a single sound. I put a red sticker with a rose on the lens so that it could no longer see what was happening in the hall.

I quickly went back to the dark hallway where Yuki was and lifted the shadow that allowed me invisibility.

Yuki-kun didn't flinch, being so used to me doing things on my own with my invisibility alice.

I leaned on the cool wall, closed my eyes and listened.

There were about twelve more steps until they reached our hallway.

I could separate the target's footsteps from the two guards'. His was loud and relaxed, while theirs were a little bit more quiet and clipped.

Eight more steps.

I turned to Yuki-kun and gave him a glare that said, you-better-do-good-or-your-dead.

He paled -making him very easy to see in the darkness- but squared his shoulders.

Three more steps.

I lifted my hand up in front of Yuki-kun's face and held up a three. I counted them down in synchronization with the footsteps.

3..

2..

1..

I ran out of my hiding place in a flash and shot my hand out in the direction of the target, palm out.

He suddenly stopped moving, paralyzed by my alice. Utter surprise was on his face.

Note to self: crack up later at his expression.

One of the guards snapped out of his shock and charged at me. I looked at him with an emotionless smile. My message was clear: _bring it on._

That put a small hesitance in the guard's running steps, but nevertheless, he came at me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuki-kun slam into the other guard before he could reach me.

I ducked a punch flying for my head and kicked him hard on his shin.

He sucked in a painful breath and went down.

I grabbed him by his hair, literally lifted him with one hand, and slammed his face on the wall.

I heard a satisfying crunch and his nose broke.

He twisted out of my grip, faced me and grabbed my shoulders.

I looked at him without showing any emotion on my face, but in the inside, I was surprised. What was he doing? This wasn't an attacking move. He was just grabbing my shoulders.

Then, I suddenly felt as if I was a phone and my battery was decreasing.

'Energy draining alice? No wonder they hired him as a bodyguard!' I thought.

My knees buckled as I struggled to shake him off.

Damn it. Why was he so strong?

I lifted my hand and pulled out a necklace from under my shirt. I desperately clutched at a certain stone dangling from it.

A ring of hot flames surrounded the guard and he immediately let go of my shoulders, yelping.

I clutched the stone tight and thought, 'thank you, Natsume. You might just have saved my life.'

I extinguished the flames and in a second, I was in front of the guard, punching him painfully in the gut.

He staggered back, but charged at me again.

Strangely, the alice stone in my hands was keeping me on my feet, so when he came at me, I easily stepped to the side and cleanly hit his neck with the side of my hand.

I was actually aiming for the back of his neck, but he twisted at the last second. Damn this guy.

He brought out a knife, grunting in pain. He charged again.

I teleported and reappeared behind him. "Your bravery is very admirable." I whispered in his ear.

He whirled around with anger in his face and charged. I side stepped again, but he was not fooled this time. He twisted at the last moment and swung his knife.

I quickly avoided getting my arm cut off, but I got a light scratch. I winced a little, but it didn't seem so deep. Beads of blood oozed out of the scratch.

I turned to look at the man. Everyone in the room sensed my very obvious, silent anger.

I slowly lifted my hand up.

The guard tensed, bracing himself for whatever move I will make.

When I brought my hand down, the wind obeyed and pushed the guard from behind sharply towards me.

The guard's eye, as he came flying towards me, was terrified.

I took out my own knife from the belt on my thigh with the smooth sound of the blade sliding out of its place.

I didn't even twitch an eye as he came to me against his will. I pulled my hand back and thrust it forward, embedding the knife deep in his chest, exactly where his heart was.

A visible shudder of shock went through his body. Then his body went completely limp.

I sharply pulled the knife out and jumped back as the man's corpse face-planted on the floor.

I slashed through the air with the knife to get rid of the blood.

Then I looked up to the terrified eyes of my main target. I slowly walked to him.

I lifted my hand and placed it on his neck.

His alice stone started to form in my hands; it was the size of a large pebble.

The man let out a whimper.

"You're pathetic." I whispered in his ear.

I brought my knife down again and silenced the whimpering man.

I looked at Yuki-kun and his guard as I slid the knife back in its place.

He quickly finished up.

"Took you long enough." I said to him as the guard fell from his hands; this one was a woman.

I wondered with terrible guilt and sorrow if she had children that waited for her return at home.

Suddenly, it was as if my energy drained by the guard was too much.

I sighed.

"Move her over here." I said tiredly to Yuki.

We piled the corpses in the center with our main target on the top. I placed a single red rose on top of him.

I grabbed Yuki-kun's hand and used my invisibility alice as the sensors finally noticed that there was an attack.

I quickly went to the camera and peeled my trademark sticker off as alarms started to ring.

"Yuki-kun, through that door." I said.

He nodded and we ran straight at it.

One of Yuki-kun's main alice: an alice that allows its user to pass through anything.

We passed through the door and kept running. As I had seen, there were nobody in this room.

We swiftly went through the window and jumped to a freefall. I uses the winds to slow our fall and we hit the ground running.

We ran into the forest without a sound coming from our running steps; Yuki was now running behind me.

The siren rang through the night as the criminals escaped.

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

**[Main office]**

"Sir, I've got urgent news." the woman said.

The ceo turned to look at his second-in-command. His third-in-command was standing behind the woman.

"What is it?" the head asked.

"Tadashi Jun was assassinated along with his two bodyguards." she informed.

"What!?" the man said in shock. He slammed his hands down on his table. "When did this happen?"

"I believe it was tonight at midnight, sir."

"Who did this? I assigned the best guard out of the whole team of professional guards!"

The third-in-command stepped forward and held up a red rose in a plastic bag. "We believe it was the Bloody Rose again, sir." he said.

The ceo fell back in his chair. "Bloody Rose..." he banged his fist on the table so hard his coffee mug fell over. Thankfully, it was empty. "Curse her!" he shouted out.

Both his in-commands bowed their heads.

"It seems she got us again." the second-in-command said.

The man cursed again.

.

Bloody Rose, also known as Sakura Mikan, the school's secret assassinator.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Sorry for the wait. **

**I chose Mikan's code name as the Bloody Rose and changed the cover image to a red rose. I thought it would be cool if she left a red rose wherever she completed a mission. :D**

**The alice to pass through anything is not the only alice Yuki possesses. **

**Ummm, I think that's it for extra information. ****Special thanks to all my readers who have reviewed; you made my day. :D**

**Please review and thank you again for reading! **


End file.
